Trio
by 2originalcents
Summary: Scott Malkinson loves Butters and Cartman, and they got a surprise for him.


Scott Malkinson was mostly happy for Butters when he heard the news that he was finally going steady with Cartman. It was something Butters wanted for years, Scott being his only confidant in this secret. And he couldn't help but see how happy Butters was now, he was truly glowing. He was glad for his friend, but everytime he saw them together he couldn't help but sigh wistfully, his own dream of being with Butters permanently squashed forever.

Despite Butters' new and budding relationship, however, and despite Scott knowing better, nothing actually changed between them in regards to the amount of time they spent together. The only thing that changed is that Cartman would now join them, and he wasn't exactly an unwelcomed intruder. If anything, Scott started paying more attention to his charm and way about him, the mystery of how can someone like Butters ever want to be with someone like Cartman quickly being solved. And when the three would spend time together in Butters' or Cartman's house and watch a movie or a tv show together, there always came a time when Scott knew he should leave, let the couple have alone time, but he would find it impossible to do so. Their relationship was intoxicating and he cared about them deeply the close friends they were, he couldn't bare to leave their hang outs. It also didn't hurt that neither Cartman nor Butters ever made even a gesture to indicate that Scott was being a nuisance. If anything, they were considerate of him and what he wanted to watch next or what types of snacks they should stock up on, due to his diabetes.

The trio were having another movie night in Cartman's house. They were sitting on his couch, Cartman to the left with his arm around Butters, who was in the center, and Scott was on the right, munching on veggie sticks. They had a blanket covering their legs as they settled in for the night to watch an old spaghetti western, Scott's choice. But it was still late, and Scott couldn't help but drift off, his head tilting back on the couch as quiet snores escaped him.

Butters turned to Scott and gently nudged Cartman and pointed at his sleeping friend. Cartman smirked and both went back to their movie. They had complained about the film selection, but Scott was right, spaghetti westerns are enthralling.

The movie ended after another half hour, and the couple yawned and stretched, but were careful not to disturb Scott. They turned off the tv and with the blanket still covering him, Cartman was able to pick up Scott with ease to take him to his bed to spend the night.

Scott woke to the sound of soft murmurs next to him. He whimpered and tried to get back to sleep when his eyes flew open. "Oh," he said, lifting himself up and realizing he was sleeping on Cartman's bed while he and Butters were sitting on the floor next to him, chatting. "What time is it? I should head home!"

Scott sat up and threw off the blanket. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep, and that he was taking the whole evening away from Cartman and Butters. There had to be a limit to his shamelessness.

But the pair on the floor were both smiling softly at him.

"Lay back down, Scott. It's really late, and you're already warm and cozy here," Butters said. He pulled slightly on Scott's arm so he would obey.

"I've already been enough of a bother, I really should go." He tried getting up but Cartman pushed him back down onto the bed with ease.

"Butters said you should stay so now you're staying."

"But I don't want you two sleeping on the floor," he said, frowning.

Butters and Cartman turned and grinned at each other. Butters then turned back to Scott and leaned close to him until their noses were just a breath apart and he lightly petted his hair. Scott could feel his face burning off and nervously glanced at Cartman.

"We don't have to sleep on the floor, you know," Butters said, gently holding his chin before leaning over to kiss him.

Scott was shocked but found his body readily giving in to Butters' affection. He kissed Butters until he felt a larger hand on his lower back and was snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Woah, what are you doing, Butters?" Scott's face was beet red.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Butters asked. He seemed hurt by Scott's rejection.

Scott was nervous and frightened. He didn't know what was going on and wondered if it was an elaborate prank. But that's when Cartman starts soothingly rubbing his back. "You're cute when you're worked up," he stated simply.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, his eyes glistening. He wasn't tough like Butters, his tolerance for pranks and being made a fool of were minimal. "What's this all about?"

"We like you," Butters said simply. He cupped Scott's face and rubbed his lower lip with his thumb. "We think you're real neat and we thought you liked us too."

"Of course I like you guys," Scott said quickly, more out of nerves than anything else.

"Like-like us?" Butters asked.

Scott didn't speak. He was on the verge of a break down, but he shook his head. "It doesn't matter because you guys are together and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Yeah, but if you like-like us, then you could be with us too," Cartman said, still rubbing his back.

"What?" Scott said in disbelief.

"It's true!" Butters said. "We like-like you Scott, that's why we never ask you to leave or nothing. We like spending time with you and having you be with us, and it seems like you like spending time with us too, so why not make this official? Be our boyfriend!"

Scott didn't know how red his face could get, but he was sure he was as bright as a tomato while his heart hammered away in his chest.

"What?" He helplessly said again.

"Be our boyfriend and the three of us can be dating each other," Cartman said.

Scott didn't move, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that request and he still wasn't sure this wasn't some sort of prank.

"Oh Scott," Butters said. He pushed himself up and on top of Scott until Scott was laying on his back. "You're so cute." He caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

Scott didn't resist as Butters moved to be completely on top of him. His own hands were palm-side up against his head, he didn't want to touch Butters, but he also prayed he wouldn't pull away. After another moment, Butters moved to the side of the bed and pulled Scott with him so Cartman could lay down behind him and start kissing his neck.

Scott moaned and trembled and both boys kissed and fondled him, the fear that this was a prank falling by the wayside as his desire for both of them grew.

"Do you want this, Scott?" Butters asked, his lips hovering over Scott's as his warm hands slipped under his shirt to rub his soft chest and belly. Cartman stopped as well, though his lips were still pressed against Scott's neck, his hands firm on his hips.

Scott licked his lips. Butters tasted so good and Cartman's large frame behind his small body made him feel secure. He was already breathing hard from the sensation of having two boys touching him after a lifetime of nothing was overloading his senses, but he wanted more.

Butters kissed Scott again. "You want this, baby?" he whispered.

"Yes," Scott managed to say. "I want this. I want both of you. So bad!"

Cartman smirked and Butters giggled.

"Okay!" Butters said.

Butters and Scott went back to making out while Cartman kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobes. Butters pulled off Scott's shirt while Cartman was fiddling with his pants.

"I've never done anything like this before," Scott said. He was out of breath and his lisp was more pronounced, charming the other two boys.

"That's okay, we'll be gentle," Cartman said, lightly sucking on Scott's shoulder as his hand slipped under his underwear. "Hard already, are we?"

Scott cried out as Cartman wrapped his hand around his dick and began stroking him. Butters preoccupied himself with Scott's chest, kissing him and sucking on his nipples while massaging his small breasts.

"If you guys keep going I'll-" Scott was cut off by his own screams. He was getting close.

"That's the point," Cartman purred into his ear. "Don't hold back, you'll be cuming a lot tonight."

Scott moaned and cried out, his whole body trembled, but Cartman began speeding up. Scott's toes curled and his body pushed against Cartman's as he came, his cum pouring into Cartman's hand.

The two boys stopped so Scott could rest. He was panting and tried to catch his breath when Cartman put his hand to his mouth.

"You should try your own sweet cum, Scott," Cartman said.

Scott turned to him, but then did as he was told and licked some of his cum from Cartman's palm. It was bitter, but it did have an undercurrent of sweetness to it. Cartman wiped the rest of his sheet and wrapped his arms around Scott and kissed his cheek before he started sucking his neck more aggressively.

Scott groaned at Cartman's aggressiveness, but he could feel it going to his crotch again.

"You looked so cute when you came! Watching you made me a bit hard myself," Butters said, taking Scott's hand and putting it on the bulge of his pants. Scott could also feel Cartman's erection pressed against his ass and this was making him excited, but he was too overwhelmed by Cartman's touches to utter a word.

Butters kissed him on the lips again and pulled down his pants and underwear until he was naked. "What a cute dick!" Butters said. It was half hard again and he lovingly stroke it.

Cartman kisses and licked Scott's neck and shoulders and pinched and fondled his tits for another moment before pulling away and pulling off his own shirt. "You're so fucking cute, Scott," he said before getting on top of him to make out with him.

Scott could feel his body radiate with heat, and he couldn't help but use his legs and arms to pull Cartman closer to him. He thought his weight would be uncomfortable, but he felt happily smothered by him. Butters watched them for a moment before standing up and completely undressing himself. He was hard himself as he grabbed the lube from Cartman's night stand and laid back down, stroking himself off as watched the pairing making out.

Scott saw Butters from his periphery and reached his arm out towards him, his hand reaching Butters' dick and with his fingertip he began stroking it. Butters watched him and with his own hands was able to guide Scott to grab his dick and move his hand up and down to give him a proper hand job.

Cartman watched this, and as he kept making out with Scott he took Scott's other hand and slid it into his underwear so he could get a handjob as well. Touching the two hard and hot dicks made Scott needy in the pit of his stomach for something he never knew he needed until that moment. He stopped touching them both and gently pushed Cartman away while kissing him softly.

"What is it?" Cartman asked as he sat up on his knees.

Scott scooted out from underneath him. He was embarrassed beyond words, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the two dicks in front of him. He took some courage in that and got out of bed.

"Can you two sit on the edge?" He asked, looking down and rubbing his left arm with his right hand. The two boys were confused but did as they were told. Scott bit his lower lip and then kneeled in front of them and continued where he left off.

Cartman and Butters looked at each other but both moaned and gasped at Scott's movements. This was an unexpected development, and they truly couldn't believe it when Scott began licking the tips of their dicks. Both boys cried out, neither exactly sure if this counted as head since Scott was still too shy to fully take them in his mouth, but his tongue was warm and wet and eager to taste them both.

Scott kept stroking them both and licking them, his own dick twitching and eager for what he knew was coming. Both boys above him shuddered and screamed as they came on his face. They were huffing and Scott watched them for moment before licking his lips and with his hand wiping his face and licking up the cum that landed on him. He didn't know who's cum was whose, but the taste was starting to grow on him.

"You look so cute," Butters managed to say.

"You look good covered in our cum," Eric said.

Scott blushed deeply, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt good being covered in their cum.

"Come here," Cartman said, opening his arms for Scott to sit on his lap. Scott didn't hesitate, he quickly climbed onto Cartman's lap and the pair started making out. Cartman to taste the cum on Scott's lips, and he felt his dick twitch with excitement.

While they made out, Cartman held Scott close, but extended his right hand, in which Butters squirted a healthy amount of lube onto. Using the one hand Cartman did his best to spread it around and then started teasing Scott's hole with his pointer finger.

"Hey," Scott chirped. He was startled more so than resistant.

"You're a newbie, aren't you? How can you expect to take Butters with a tight ass like this?" Cartman explained, smiling as he continued teasing him.

Scott moaned and eyed Butters' dick. It was soft now, but it was quite formidable when he was hard. He bit his lower lip and held onto Cartman tightly as he shut his eyes and buried his face into Cartman's neck.

Cartman chuckled and Butters began rubbing his back.

"There, there, Scott. Eric's real good at fingering. You just relax and let him work those magic fingers into you."

Scott didn't say anything, instead he began taking deep breaths and Cartman could feel him relaxing in his arms. After letting him go up to ten breaths, Cartman continued his teasing and Butters poured more lube directly onto Scott's ass, causing him to shiver.

Scott was anxious that Cartman would haphazardly plunge his fingers into him, but instead he continued massaging his entrance while Butters rubbed his back. Their touches were so soft that his body barely resisted when Cartman slipped his first finger in.

Cartman went slow, moving his finger in and out of Scott until he was fully relaxed again, and then he slipped a second finger inside. Scott did cry out with the second finger, but it didn't hurt, it just felt tight. Cartman kept moving inside him and Scott moaned and sighed, his body limp and secured against Cartman's.

Cartman pet Scott's hair and gently tilted his head so he could kiss him again. He didn't stop his fingers, but his kisses were soft and sweet, almost chaste. Scott seemed so vulnerable in his arms, and Cartman wanted to make sure he knew he was safe.

Butters didn't want to interrupt, but he didn't want to be left out either. He moved to sit behind Cartman and pressed himself close to him and wrapped his arms around him so he was now fondling Cartman's tits and sucking on his neck. Cartman yelped and moaned, and Scott could feel his hard dick against his own. Watching Cartman becoming increasingly flustered by Butters' touches made him harder, and it made him want more than Cartman's fingers. He started licking Cartman's neck himself, and Butters pulled away when he moved down to lick and suck on his tits as well. Cartman moaned and Butters moved from behind him so he could lay down on the bed, both Scott and Butters using their mouths on him.

Butters took the lead and Scott tried to emulate him. Butters started by kissing Cartman, and the kisses trailed from his jaw to his neck, down his arm until Butters reached his hand and began sucking on his ring finger. Scott did the same and was surprised to see how much this was affecting Cartman. Butters finished with Cartman's hand and started sucking on his tit, and Scott sucked on the other, causing Cartman and scream and writhe beneath them.

"I need your cock, Butters!" Cartman cried out, but Butters merely giggled as he moved from Cartman's tit to his large and plush stomach, which he kissed and squeezed, and Scott did the same. They continued going down Cartman's body until landing on his hard dick, which Butters sniffed and kissed.

Butters turned to Scott and smirked. "Watch me carefully, okay? 'Cause you're gonna do this too."

Scott nodded and was entranced as Butters licked the length of Cartman's dick before swallowing it up in his mouth. Granted, Cartman's dick wasn't nearly as big as Butters, and maybe it was just slightly bigger than Scott's (it was definitely fatter), but Scott still wondered how Butters could fit it all into his mouth without gagging.

Butters mouth fucks Cartman until he snaps up and moans. "Butters, you know I can't cum without it," he said, a deep blush on his cheeks. He looked disheveled and his toes kept curling and uncurling. Butters slowly moved his mouth away and Scott could see Cartman's dick glisten with saliva and was amazed he could hold it in.

Without saying a word, Butters leaned over to the nightstand closest to him and pulled out a buttplug Scott thought was too comically big to fit in anyone.

"Is this what you want?" Butters asked Cartman.

Cartman sheepishly nodded.

Butters laughed and began preparing the buttplug with lube. Cartman bit his lip in anticipation and Scott wanted to protest, worried Cartman would get hurt, but he kept quiet.

Slowly Butters began pushing the buttplug into Cartman, and he moaned and sighed as he took it in. Butters turned to Scott and said, "I fuck Eric every night and this is how loose and cock hungry I've made him. It's probably too late for him now, but you can still back out if you want."

Scott shivered. This was a whole new side of Butters he had never seen before. Confident and smooth, it gave him goosebumps. But he watched as Cartman collapse back onto the bed, cum dripping out of his dick and Butters pushed the buttplug deeper and deeper in. He was screaming and whimpering and laughing until at last it was completely in.

"Feeling better?" Butters asked, lightly patting Cartman's stomach.

"Yes," Cartman feebly uttered.

Butters smiled and without hesitation continued his work of going down on him. After two movement Cartman screamed and arched his back as he came hard into Butters' mouth, and Butters swallowed it all up with ease.

Cartman was completely undone and he murmured on the bed, babbling nonsense, having cum his brains out.

Butters wiped his mouth with his arm and smiled warmly at Cartman's appearance. He turned to Scott and asked, "So you're ready for that to be you?"

Scott was hard, his dick twitching as his body trembled.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Butters laughed and scooted close to Scott. He kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Fuck you raw."

Scott whimpered, but there was nothing else he wanted more in the world. He nodded and Butters cheered and pulled Scott into his arms. They kissed and Butters ran his hands up and down Scott's body. Scott sighed and was happy to be with Butters this way, but knowing now what Butters is capable of, Scott was even more excited to be with him. To belong to him.

They kissed until Cartman was recovered. He sat up and stretched, feeling good and full and ready for the grand finale. He grabbed his pillows and laid down on the floor, one pillow on his lower back for lumbar support and the other to elevate his head. He ran his hand up and down Butters' spine, giving Butters goosebumps and he pulled away from Scott and turned to smile at him.

"Ready?" Butters asked him. Cartman nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked Scott, cupping his face. Scott pressed his cheek deeper into Butters' palm and also nodded. "Alright, Scott, you need to be on all fours over Eric, your dick by his mouth."

"That seems like a lot?" Scott asked, nervous.

"It really isn't," Cartman said, his hands resting on his stomach.

Scott bit his lip and did as he was told. Cartman's was already hard again and his dick was in Scott's face. Scott moaned when he felt Cartman kiss the tip of his dick.

Butters put copious amounts of lube on his dick and then rubbed more onto Scott's ass.

"You ready?" He asked Scott, his dick rubbing up against his ass.

"Yeah," Scott said, sighing.

Butters rubbed his back and said, "Just take deep breaths. I'll go slow and if you let yourself relax it'll feel real good."

Scott nodded and he did take deep breaths. Butters rubbed his dick on Scott's ass with the rhythm to those breaths, and after he was done, Butters slowly started pushing his dick into Scott.

Scott squeezed his eyes tight and balled his hands into fists. Butters dick was much more overwhelming than Cartman's fingers. He felt tears in his eyes and he almost cried out for him to stop when Butters did stop moving.

"Breath, Scott," Cartman said, his hands on Scott's thighs and he rubbed them. "This is going to suck so hard if you don't breath."

Scott nodded and took deep breaths again. Butters reapplied lube and leaned over to kiss the back of Scott's neck.

"Let me know if you want to stop completely-"

"No! I want this!" Scott cried out. His voice trembled, he was afraid if he couldn't take in Butters than he would wake up from this dream and never have his chance with him again.

"Okay Scott, then let me know when I can start moving again," Butters said.

Scott nodded and kept taking deep breath while Butters kissed his back and Cartman rubbed his thighs.

"Okay," he said after twenty more deep breaths.

"Okay, Butters said. He began pushing into him again and it was easier for Scott to take him now, his body having gotten use to Butters' tip inside him.

Scott moaned and groaned, he kept his eyes shut as he concentrated on keeping himself relaxed.

Butters leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "I'm all in."

"You took it like a champ, Scott," Cartman said, laughing and slapping his thighs.

Scott couldn't help but laugh too. He didn't think he would be able to, but Butters was all the way in now, and now that the discomfort was subsiding he could enjoy the fullness he was feeling.

Butters kissed his shoulders and said, "Let me know when I can move."

Scott nodded and he let his body get more comfortable. Butters continued kissing him while Cartman rubbed him. After ten more deep breaths, Scott said, "Okay."

Butters kissed the back of his neck one more time before slowly moving his dick in and out of him. Scott groaned, but his body started opening itself up for Butters.

Butters applied more lube and began moving in a slightly faster pace. Cartman kissed Scott's dick again before taking it in his mouth. The sudden feeling of Cartman's mouth on him came as such a surprise that Scott's arms gave out and he fell, his ass still sticking out while his face was pressed against Cartman's erection. He had almost forgotten that he still had a job to do, and he managed to open his mouth wide and take Cartman's dick in his mouth.

Both boys began gagging on the other's dick, but neither mind. If anything it made them harder, and Scott came in no time, but this didn't stop Cartman from sucking on his dick.

Butters began speeding up, and despite Cartman's dick in his mouth, Scott still screamed now that Butters found his prostate. Even though he was soft in Cartman's mouth, with every thrust, Scott could feel his cum be pushed out and into Cartman's mouth, he took it all.

Scott was so overwhelmed by Butters' movement that he couldn't concentrate on Cartman anymore, but Cartman thrusted his dick into Scott's open mouth so he could get off.

Butters moved as fast as he could now, ramping up so he could cum inside of Scott. Scott's eyes were shut and he could feel his body getting ready for one last big cum.

"Scott," Butters moaned. "Your ass is so good and tight, I'm going to cum inside you."

Scott couldn't responded, but every cell in his body was screaming " _Yes!_ " He wanted Butters' cum. He wanted Cartman's cum. He knew his last load would come once they came on him.

Scott didn't have to wait much longer. Butters screamed and pushed his dick deep into him and dumped his load while Cartman came in Scott's mouth, and Scott drank it all up. With his last ounce of strength, Scott came into Cartman's mouth too, and he was barely conscious of the fact that Cartman had drank so much of his cum, he must be filled with it.

Scott was so exhausted, he all but collapsed on the floor, but both Cartman and Butters were still cognizant enough to grab him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Scott was lying on his side, Cartman on his back, and Butters was sitting on his ass and leaning against his hands. They were all panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"That was awesome," Cartman said.

"Yeah it was," Butters agreed, and both laughed.

"You still alive, Scott?" Cartman asked, slapping Scott's thigh.

"Yeah," Scott said, smiling, his chest swelling with laughter he was too tired to laugh.

Cartman and Butters laughed some more and Butters crawled over to Scott and kissed his cheek. "You were so good, baby," he said.

Scott turned to him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you took me so good! Your ass is the absolute best!"

"Your cum is so good too," Cartman said, still laying down.

"You guys were amazing too," Scott managed to say.

Cartman eventually sat back up and tossed his pillows back onto the bed. He stood and gently pulled the buttplug out of himself, moaning and blushing as he did so. Butters stood and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Cartman and kissed him deeply before they turned their attention over to Scott. Cartman was able to pull Scott up onto the bed. The three settled in, Scott between Cartman and Butters, both of whom held him and showered his face in little kisses.

"So, uh, now what?" Scott asked. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but he also wanted to know how he should act going forward.

"'Now what' what?" Cartman asked.

"Now we're all boyfriends!" Butters said, knowing exactly what Scott was asking.

"We can do that?" Scott asked.

"Duh," Cartman said.

"Oh Scott, you're just so cute! Eric and I always loved having you around. We always wanted to be with you like this, and we're so glad that the three of us can be together!"

Scott cuddled deeper into Cartman's arms while holding tight to Butters' arms around him.

"I'm glad too. I love both of you," Scott said. He was embarrassed and buried his face in Cartman's chest, but after what he did, he figured this wasn't a terrible thing to admit.

"We love you too, Scott," Cartman said, kissing the top of Scott's head.

"So much," Butters said.

They all held each other throughout the night, sighing and grateful that they found each other and could be together.

After that day, the three were officially boyfriends, which did shock Scott. He thought they were still joking, or that perhaps they were interested in sleeping with him, but out in public he would receive kisses from both Cartman and Butters, and if he reached out to either of them, they would hold and squeeze his hand back. During their movie nights, the three would switch off who would be in the middle, but Scott naturally loved it when it was his turn. He would always wrap his arms around Cartman's chest and settle in while Butters leaned against him, resting his head on top of Scott's. He no longer felt like an intruder in Cartman and Butters' relationship, but was an active participant. When it was one of their birthdays, the other two would plan out the festivities, and despite that the three loved being together the best, they still had times when they would have dates as couples rather than a triad. Scott's fantasy of going on dates with Butters had become a reality, and he would always hold on tightly to Butters' arm with his hands and kiss him sweetly, grateful that they could be together. With Cartman the fun never stopped, Scott felt protected and safe, and even when Cartman's anger would flare up when they received lousy service somewhere, Scott felt powerful to be with someone so strong. And even on the days when Scott stayed at home, busy with his own things, and he knew Cartman and Butters were out on a date together, he would smile at the thought that they must be enjoying themselves, possibly eating a delicious dinner while flirting with each other. Scott didn't think his heart could hold so much love, but he adored his boyfriends, and everyday he woke up to them laying in bed next to him was like a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

Of course, there were those in town who rolled their eyes at the trio. Cartman finally got his twink haram, they all believed. But the three boys paid those comments no mind, because they knew the truth. At night, when they were being intimate, Cartman and Scott would be the one's holding each other while Butters rammed into both of them, his dick filling them up and covering both boys in cum. Completely undone and exhausted, Cartman and Scott would hold hands and kiss while covered in Butters' cum and begging for more. Butters had given Scott a fair warning. He wasn't joining Cartman's twink haram, but Butters' bottom brigade, and he was so happy for his choice. Nothing filled him up quite like Butters' huge dick, and every night he would be in bed on all fours over Cartman's naked body while he spread his hole open, begging Butters for his dick as shamelessly as Cartman did that first night, and Butters was only too happy to oblige him.


End file.
